The Failed Project
by Kiana Hunter
Summary: Ulrich loses Yumi to the digital sea. But a few months later Sissi's twin cosins arrive to attend Kadic. They both have a connection to Lyoko and Aelita but what is it. And can one of them help Ulrich's heart heal?
1. Prolouge Ulrich's POV

_"Yumi! No!"_

_ I caught Yumi's hand but as soon as I did she began slipping._

_ "Odd, help me!"_

_I looked back to see Odd and Aelita fighting the one that pushed Yumi; William."_

_ "Ulrich! I'm slipping!"_

_I looked back to Yumi and saw complete fear and terror in her eyes. My hand was becoming sweaty and hers did as well. We were holding each others hands by the tips of our fingers for a matter of seconds before I completely lost her. As tears weld up in my eyes I watched heartbroken as Yumi was lost to the digital sea._

I shot up quickly, tremors erupting from my body. Falling back down in my bed I whispered my usual apology.

"Oh Yumi, I'm so sorry..."

I began to feel cold as a chill hit me full body explosion. Looking down to my feet to see Odd's dog Kiwi pulling my blacket off.

"Kiwi...stop it..."

Pulling the blanket from Kiwi I wrapped myself up in it once again closing my eyes. Opening them once mroe Odd stood over me, an apologetic and sympathetic grin on his face.

"Come on buddy. That girl Sissi has been bragging about is coming today. Lots of festivity and some big 'formal' ball today."

Odd said formal in a way that bugged me. Annoyed I got out of bed, grabbed my stuff and trudged to the bathroom. Once the water was turned on I stripped my clothes and stepped in to the steaming water. Leaning my head back and wetting my hair I closed my eyes. Then I heard a familure yet unfamilure scream. My eyes shot open and all was quiet.

"What was that?"

But nobody was around to answer my question. I hurried to finished my shower, shut of the water and stummbled around. As I reached my rookm I opened the door once again finding myself alone. Walking around my room I pulled out a set of clothes and silently pulled them on. Then a thought crossed my mind, Sisi was going to be all over me today.

"Uhg! Her cousin is probably just as annoying if not worse!"

I finished getting ready and opened the door. I began walking toward the stairs and stopped when I saw my friends at the bottom, minus Yumi of course. I took a step down the stairs and my vision became blurry. But as I neared the bottom I caught a glimpse of a girl that seemed so familure. The very girl who at the time I didn't know would become my destiny. I watched as she darted around a corner. Then the annoyance: Sissi, she came into view from behind my friends.

"Ulrich dear!"

She stopped infront of me, nowhere for me to turn and run to.

"I'm still sorry about Yumi. But hey, here is a thought, why don't you come sit with my cousins and I?"

"I'll have to take a rain check there Sissi."

I walked passed her and followed the rest of the gathering crowd in to the auditorium. I sat down next to my friends and sighed. I then felt a gentle nudge in the side of my arm.

"Ulrich everything is going to be okay, just relax."

I shook my head looking down and once again closed my eyes.

"That is something I just don't believe anymore. Sorry Aelita."

She, like Odd, gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Ulrich, you're so wrong."

Then Sissi's father began to speak. As I looked over the people on the stage I saw Sissi and her father. An older lady and man, along with a boy and an amazingly cute girl which I could only assume were Sissi's cousin's.


	2. Chapter 1 Ayamay's POV

As I stepped out of my father's limosine my cousin Sissi was sadly there to great me. Roleing my eyes I followed Sissi into the school. What ever this year would hold in store for me would be like hell dealing with Sissi.

"Ayamay, what happened to the dress I sent you?"

"You mean the one I let Xavier mess around with? Sissi, we were bestfriend's as kids true, but I grew up, I am tired of trying to be your twin when I already have one."

I walked ahead of her, leaving her standing there not knowing what to say. Maybe I had been to harsh, but she was so annoying. I entered the second building and walked passed a girl with pink hair, Aelita? Then I saw a very attractive brunett boy at the top of the stairs, but I did not wait around long enough to meet him. Running around the corner I stopped to listen. My cousin was talking to a boy and when he turned her down I could not help but laugh. Then I felt a light shove against my shoulder which made me stumble.

"Hey little sis, get moving."

I smacked Xavier's shoulder and we both erupted in laughter. For the past 4 years Xavier had been my bestfriend.

"Come on, let's get on the stage."

We both ran, and as people began piling in my brother and I sat down. We both huffed trying to gain our breath back and then we started laughing again.

"Ayamay, Xavier settle down."

"Sorry father."

The two of us slightly laughed all through the boring speach my uncle and father were putting us through. Sissi sat pouting with her arms folded the whole time. I really couldn't feel bad about what I had said to her, because it was the truth. But just before my father finished speaking my eyes fell upon the attractive young man from the top of the stairs. He was looking right at me and my face heated up. How long had he been looking at me? Either way it didn't matter because I averted my eyes away from him and on to my cousin who had taken the stand from my father.

"I would like to introduce my couins to you. This boy is Xavier."

Xavier stood up and bowed to the student body population and then sat back down.

"And this girl is Ayamay. Perhaps you recognize her from multiple movies she has stared in."

I stood up, cursied and sat back down. i truley wished Sissi had left the movie part out.

"And now let the festivities begin. A fair is out side and tonight is a grand ball in my cousins honor."

I sighed and stood up. Walking outside with my brother I watched the rides move, listened to the clinging and the music, and smelled the sweet scents of the carnival food.

"I don't see the point in this."

I used to love carnivals as a child but I did grow out of them.

"Suprise. I knew you lied carnivals so I put a personal one together for you."

"Thanks Sissi..."

She was still trying, really I had already told her that I didn't want to be her twin anymore. I sighed just as the brown haired boy walked passed. Our eyes caught for a moment before he turned away.

"Ayamay it is in your best interest to stay away from that group, they are all freaks. Well except for Ulrich Stern but then again he is mine so you might as well not even bother."

Sissi was so close to getting my fist in her face. She really was getting on my last nerve, she was the reason I started acting in my fathers movies in the first place. To stay away from her, but the home school thing was getting old and I needed a better social life.

"Ayamay coem on let's go on the ferris wheel."

"I'll have to take a rain check there."

I turned and walked away from her and to a food cart.

"Can I have a chocolate ice cream cone please."

The vendor handed me the frozen treat, I thanked her for it and walked away. Walking around I looked at all the kids that ran around the carnival, they all seemed so happy. Then I bumped into something, or someone, I looked up and dropped my icecream cone, a scream erupted from my mouth. Standing infront of me was a type of person that terrifyed me; clowns. I felt a hand clamp over my mouth to hault the screaming I then shut my eyes tight like a child. Turning around I expected to see Xavier but I was way off. Standing before me was the boy Sissi called Ulrich.

"Geeze, I was right. You are just as bad as your cousin."

He then turned and walked away from me. I watned to yell an objection but I thought against it. Boy's truley were stupid. I wakled in the opposite direction that he had walked, my poor freaking ice cream cone needed to be replaced. I found my brother in a swarm of girls and I stood outside there pile up. I lightly tapped a girl on the shoulder and she turned around.

"May I please get through? I need to takl to my brother."

The girl didn't bother to step aside she just flung her hair whippign me in the face. Tears began falling down my face and I turned to walk away before I felt a grip on my wrist.

"You okay Ayamay?"

My brother checked me over and pushed me over to the side so we were not giong to trampled. As soon as he felt I was okay he let me go. But as much as I loved my freedom I felt the need to stay by Xavier, my brother made me feel safe.


	3. Chapter 2 Ayamay's POV

After the carnival torcher I sat in my new room I had yet to meet my new room mate even in the 5 or 6 hours I had been there.

"Might as well get ready for Sissi's stupid dance."

Standing from my bed I knelt down and opened my trunk. Pulling out my plain mini skirt and a white haulter top I pulled them on. My hair was simple, all I had to do was run a brush through it. I pulled on a pair of white tights and a set of black knee high boots. Pulling them on I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in..."

Turning around there stood a girl with bubblegum pink hair.

"Aelita..."

She nodded in my direction and walked passed me.

"How do you kno wmy name?"

"You don't recognize me Aelita? We grew up together..."

She shook her head but looked a bit curious at the same time. Why didn;t she remember, did being trapped on Lyoko have something to do with it? Did it wipe her mind?

"My father helped with Lyoko. Do you really not remember me?"

"You do seem familure, but sorry I just can't- wait, it's fuzzy but it's there. I don't have many of my memories from my human life, so I am slowly gaining them back."

I smiled at her, maybe Kadic wouldn't be so lame after all.

"Well just let me know when you remember something. See ya around Aelita."

I walked out the door to meet up with Xavier. At the stupid dance I stood against a wall and watched everyone dance around like idiots. Than I saw Aelita with three boys. Two blond and the other the same brown haired boy who told me I was more annoying then my cousin.

"Uhg..."

My ladies man for a brother wakled toward me a bundle of girls on each arm.

"Ayamay, do you want me to dance with you?"

"No...I think I have someone I can dance with."

I walked passed my brother who only shrugged. Walking toward the group of boys and Aelita my cousin Sissi stopped me.

"Hey Ayamay. Let's show everyone that dance we were taught as kids."

"That thing is stupid Sissi. Maybe not for little kids but for us it is. Grow up."

I walked passed her to the group and tapped the brunette boy on the shoulder.

"Hey you're Ulrich right? So come on dance with me."

"Now why would I do that. You're just as-"

I covered his mouth quickly with my hand. I didn't want to here anything about being like my cousin.

"If you tell me I am like Sissi someone is going to get hurt. I find Sissi more annoying then probably even you. You don't have to dance with me I just thought it would be fun to piss Sissi off."

I turned to walk away from the group when something clamped down on my wrist. Turning my head to look back at who had grabbed my wrist I wasn't very shocked at who it was.

"You really don't like your cousin do you."

"Not really..."

I turned back to face him, at this point it was just him and I, his friends were off dancing around and having fun. I smiled a little bit at that thought, but then my attention was back on the brunette boy in front of me. He smiled a little before grabbing my hand and leading me toward the door. Looking around cautiously he opened the door for me and we both left into the cool night. We walked around the school, the shadows shifting around as the wind blew softly. My hair tosseled around my shoulders and I looked up at the moon. The boy and I were both silent for awhile but then I heard him speaking softly next to me.

"So who are you really?"

I looked up at him confused, what did he mean by who I really was? I thought everything had been explained by Sissi during the assembly.

"What do you mean by that? I am me, Ayamay Demals; crazy lunatic cousin hater."

"I mean, there is something different about you. Something...something that no one knows."

I was shocked for a minute, I didn't know what to say. He couldn't have known anything about mine and Xavier's knowledge about Lyoko. But then again, he knew Aelita, which ment he would have known. And I could trust him with telling him, I thought.

"Ulrich...you're friends with Aelita, meaning you have to know about Lyoko, right?"

He was shocked himself then and stopped moving. His face hardened into another glare as he charged me and pinned me to a wall.

"How the hell do you know about Lyoko?"

He seemed rather furious with me as I struggled to push him off of me. His grip on my forearms was so tight, my whole arm was beginning to go numb. He kept pushing at the subject of how I knew about Lyoko, obviously he thought I was some enemy, some hologram of some sort sent by XANA. That's when a thought struck me, if I assured him that I was nothing of the sort, maybe he would back off of me. But me explaining never happened before I heard someone yelling from behind him.

"HEY! Let go of my sister!"

Xaviers voice came in low growls and Ulrich let my arms go. He stalked toward my brother and I knew that this little argument between the boys would end badly if things didnt simmer down quickly. I followed after Ulrich and set myself between the two boys who at this point had their hands gripping eachothers collars.

"What business do you have here? At this school, if she knows you know, you two are always at eachothers sides!"

"Stop it! Ulrich just listed for a second."

The boys let go of one another and Xavier grabbed me pulling me into his arms. I hit and pushed him off of me, which assured him that I was fine, becuase he didn't fight to keep a grip on me.

"Xavier and I know about Lyoko, true. But that's becuase our father helped build it. We of course came to Kadic because our uncle is the principal, but we also felt the need to get back into Lyoko. We haven't been in years and recently had a XANA attack, but it went away rather quickly...you didn't have anything to do with it by chance did you?"

Ulrich backed off a little bit, shock covering his face. He started walking away but then stopped and turned back to the two of us.

"Come with me, so we can tell the others. They might like to know that 2 more people know about Lyoko, that we have 2 more people that want to get into Lyoko."

He started walking again and Xavier and I followed after him. Xavier opened the door for the three of us to walk in and Ulrich led the way back to his friends. As he started explaining the most recent turn of events gears were turning in the heads of all three of his friends, it was clear on their faces. The two boys seemed angry and concerned about what they believed to be a problem, but the gears in Aelita's head showed she was beginning to remember who I was, who Xavier and I were.

She walked toward the two of us and studied us further before smiling and wrapping her arms around me.

"I knew you would remember Aelita, glad to see you again."

Atleast I had one other friend aside from my brother in this school, and one that happened to be able to get me into Lyoko, because the boys didn't seem to trust my brother or I, but they also seemed to follow Aelita's word quite easily.


End file.
